powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Halberd Proficiency
The power to possess great skill in wielding a halberd. Variation of Enhanced Polearm Proficiency. Also Called * Naginatajutsu (Art of the Halberd) * Glaive * Guandao * Podao * Bisento Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude in the way of halberds. The user is able to wield any kind of halberds with great speed, power, and skill. As one of the largest (or at least longest) classes of weapon that can be carried by normal humans, users of this ability excel in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melee weapons. Less conventional techniques employed by masters halberdier include stopping large incoming objects, breaking through any number of obstructions with powerful thrusts, using the tip as a precise long-range slicing tool and blocking incoming attacks with the shaft. Applications * Cutting with a halberd. * Deflection with a halberd. * Enhanced Polearm Proficiency with a halberd. * Enhanced Strike * Impale with a halberd * Strength Combat * Severing with a halberd. * One Hit Kill with a halberd. * Precise Strike with a halberd. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Halberd-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Known Users * Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) *Hiten (Inuyasha) * Hoshiyomi (Inuyasha) * Hakudoshi (Inuyasha) * Bankotsu (InuYasha) * Tsubaki Shinra (Highschool DxD) * Hannyabal (One Piece) * The Genie of the Hoya Hoya no Mi (One Piece) * Charlotte Oven (One Piece) * Tao Ren (Shaman King) * Various Podao Users (Kingdom) * Gamaken (Naruto) * Momiji (Ninja Gaiden 3) * Momiji (Ninja Gaiden series) * William Adams (Nioh) * Lu Bu (Record of Ragnarok) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) Gallery Ikkaku wielding Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame's (Bleach) Hozukimaru Shikai takes the form of a Naginata which he wields with great skill. Oven naginata blade.gif|Charlotte Oven (One Piece) is a brutal fighter in wielding his massive Naginata which he combines with his Heat-Heat Fruit/Netsu Netsu no Mi powers for vicious flaming slashes. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Ou Ki, The Monstrous Bird of Qin (Kingdom) wielded his treasured Podao with the prowess and valor of a Great General of the Heavens,... Ou Ki Slays Kingdom.jpg|...slaying Gi Kou, despite his mounted advantage, with ease... Ou Ki's Speed Kingdom.png|...shows off his impressive speed to Shin's neck... Ou Ki's Pig killing Kingdom.png|...split Shou Mou of Destruction and his horse in half... Ou Ki Attacks Kingdom.png|...kill entire Zhao army battalions with every swing of his blade... Enhanced Survivailibty by Hou Ken 2.PNG|...and even surpass Hou Ken, the Bushin during their brief duel. Fraud Slaying by Hou Ken Kingdom.png|With tremendous mastery, Hou Ken of Zhao's Three Great Heveans’ (Kingdom) wields his podao with vicious results... Absolute Combat by Hou Ken 1.png|...slicing through multiple armored soldiers with one swing... Hou Ken's Deflect Kingdom.png|...and shows off his speed as he deflects mulitple thrown spears. Ren Pa, the Great General of China Kingdom.png|A Great General of the highest caliber, Ren Pa (Kingdom) demonstrates incredcible prowess with his podao as... Ren Pa's Podao Kingdom.png|...killing mounted soldiers and their horses with ease... Ren Pa's Podao 2 Kingdom.png|...and destroys entire Qin infantry with each swing of his blade. Shin wielding his Podao.png|In order to prepare himself to wield General Ou Ki's Podao, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) changed his main weapon into a podao... Shin's Podao Strike Kingdom.png|...training himself with the weapon and compensating his lack of skill with his immense strength as he blows away entire enemy battalions with just a swing of his blade... Ran Bi Haku Kingdom.jpeg|Ran Bi Haku, Right Hand Man of Rei Ou (Kingdom) Gei Mou's Combat Kingdom.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) Shou Hei Kun's Podao Kingdom.png|Shou Hei Kun, the Chief of Qin's Military Affairs (Kingdom) Ki Sui's Podao 3 Kingdom.png|Since his youth, Ki Sui of Rigan (Kingdom) has been a powerful wielder of the podao... Ki Sui's Podao 2 Kingdom.png|...killing over 50 soldiers as he defeated their general... Ki Sui's Podao Kingdom.png|...and has only grown more proficient as a General of Zhao. Ba Nan Ji's Podao 1 Kingdom.jpg|Armed with ferocious strength, Ba Nan Ji the Demon of Ganmon (Kingdom) wields his podao with powerful mastery as he... Ba Nan Ji's Podao 2 Kingdom.jpg|...kills mulitple soldiers of the Akou army... Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|Gyou' Un (Kingdom) demonstrates his prowess with the Rin Family's Podao as he kills mulitple Qin soldiers with ease... Ba Nan Ji and Gyou' Un's Combo Slashes Kingdom.png|...matching Ba Nan Ji in speed and power during their attack on A Kou. Chou Ga Ryuu's Padao Kingdom.jpg|Chou Ga Ryuu (Kingdom) Rozo's Podao Kingdom.png|Rozo, King of the Quanrong (Kingdom) wielded his podao with brutal strength and feraciousness... Rozo's Podao 2 Kingdom.png|...easily destroying the powerful Feego Tribe... Rozo's Podao 3 Kingdom.png|...and duels their king, Danto. He Ki's Podao Kingdom.png|He Ki (Kingdom) NG Momiji.png|Momiji (Ninja Gaiden) is a master in combining Naginatajutsu and Ninjutsu, easily cut down Black Spider Ninjas and Greater Fiends with the Heavenly Dragon Naginata. Inuyasha vs Bankotsu.gif|Bankotsu (Inuyasha) has slayed entire armies of samurais and also powerful Youkais with his signature halberd Banryu. Hiten Lightning Power.gif|Hiten (Inuyasha) wielding the Raigekijin. Hoshiyomu with the Naginata of Kenkon.jpg|Though he could not fully control the Kenkon Naginata, Hoshiyomi (Inuyasha) displayed great combat skill with it... Naginata of Kenkon Light and Darkness Blast.gif|...using one half of it to easily overpower Inuyasha. Tsubaki_Naginata.jpg|Tsubaki Shinra (Highschool DxD) is a versatile master in naginatajutsu, able to combat master swordsman such as Yuuto with a normal Naginata. LuBuSkyPiercer.png|Lu Bu (Record of Ragnarok) splitted the skies with a halberd by using his Sky Piercer tecnique. File:Donatello_naginata.jpg|Donatello's (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) skills with his bō staff translate to his proficiency with the naginata. His staff possesses a retractable blade that is mostly used in cases when he is fighting robots. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Page Needs Work Category:Rare power